


Daddy Dualscar

by Akuuni (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Castration, Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Akuuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were bought the day you were lain, and your fate was sealed by a signature in violet ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dualscar

**Author's Note:**

> Here have this thing I wrote on a whim idk.
> 
> I'll be writing the next chapter of You Can't Become Nothing soon too.

You were bought the day you were lain, and your fate was sealed by a signature in violet ink.

You were one of the miserable sods pushed out by the Sufferer after his capture. Filled to the point of immobility by the Grand Highblood, forced to serve as no more than a pail until death, and any born of his blood would suffer the same fate. You are the mutant Karkat Vantas, and today you turn eight sweeps old.

The day you hatched, he branded his mark on the side of your forehead.

The day you emerged from your cocoon, he had your bulge mutilated, to cement your place as a breeder.

Four sweeps into life, he grew impatient, and made you call him daddy while he masturbated to your tears.

Five sweeps, he makes you touch him, and bathed with you after he came on your face.

Six, you give your first blowjob. He had your teeth filed for the occasion.

When you were seven, he took away your room and made you sleep in his recuperacoon, pressed against his naked body.

You are eight now. You can host his young with no complications. He promises you many children as he forces you down to the coupling platform, bulge out, long and slick and ever so familiar. He teases your nook with his claws, trailing down to your thighs, forcing his fingers between your legs and pulling them apart. You don’t bother to close them, and he shoves his fingers into you and you barely manage a whimper.

"Don’t you worry one bit, love, you’ll be spoiled rotten. Daddy won’t ever leave you, so long as you’re a good little slut and bear me however many brats I need."  
He works your nook like it‘s the back if his hand, hitting every little spot you have.

“‘Gonna build a nice little empire for myself with all the dirty mutant whores you push out. Make a fortune selling them to needy bastards desperate for heirs. You’ll be my moneymaker, my goldmine, won’t cha?”

You can’t even focus enough to form a reply, stuttering out desperate pleas between moans. You whine a bit when he pulls out to push his member at your entrance, taking his sweet time.

"With all the shit I've done for you, it’s what I’m owed. I've treated you well. Gave you all the useless shit you've ever wanted. And now it’s your turn to give. And this is all I’m asking."

He manages to fit inside you entirely. You end up staring at his neck as you feel his crotch and thighs push against yours, his grinding making you spit out needy noises. 

"Eight sweeps of patient waiting. Should be grateful I got you. Your bitch siblings must've been ripped in two before they even hit five. I know you don’t want this, but you should. It’s high time you serve your duty. Just you wait. A sweep from now you won’t be able to get enough of me, just like any other bitch."  
He’s picking up pace, losing his cool. His voice loses it’s steady authority, becomes more breathy. 

"You’ll be my dainty little thing, *huff* all smiles and kisses. You’re lucky, Karkat. All the lowbloods would give everything to be here, *huff*, barefoot and pregnant like you get to be. Only responsibilities being bouncing a b-brat on your hip, while a respectable, *moan*, highblood works to provide for you, oooh, keep you in the latest d-dresses. Just wait and see, boy."

You cum onto yourself as he rants. You hate the idea of being that for him, but you love it too. You know that he has everything over you, that your life belongs to him, that in the end you’ll cave and be everything and anything he wants. It makes you hate yourself that some part of you wants that, and this, that you want to be that for him. And you know that you can’t win against it unless you want to live a short miserable life.

He finally finishes into you. You aren't sure how you manage to hold everything he pumps into you. He pushes a plug into you so none of it spills. He tells you it doubles as a test, that it won’t be coming out until you’re nice and pregnant for him. He lounges and pulls you into himself, one arm around your neck and on your shoulder, another on your stomach, rubbing it, smiling to himself.


End file.
